Gloomy sunday
by YogurBaby
Summary: Un domingo oscuro, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como ríos mientras el teléfono no dejaba de sonar y Kagami y Kuroko golpeaban la puerta una y otra vez tratando de detenerle. Ya era demasiado tarde, él se había ido y lo único que Kise quería era poder reunirse con él de nuevo, no importaba dónde ni cuándo, en su último domingo. One-shot/Drabble AoKise. Muerte de personaje.
**Canción utilizada para este song-fic: "Gloomy sunday" de Billie Holiday (La letra ha sido traducida directamente de la versión original húngara).**

 **...**

" _Un domingo oscuro,_

 _con centenares de flores blancas._

 _Cariño, estaba esperándote con una plegaria"._

El teléfono llevaba días sonando una y otra vez en el apartamento de Kise y Aomine sin que nadie respondiese, todo aquel tiempo el rubio permanecía sentado en el sofá del salón escuchando el insistente aparato sonando sin cesar mientras miraba a la nada. Su cara estaba roja, su pelo despeinado y tenía unas enormes ojeras y la cara totalmente descompuesta.

" _Una mañana de domingo,_

 _persiguiendo mis sueños._

 _El carruaje de mi dolor volvió a mí,_

 _pero sin tí"._

Llevaba sin moverse de allí al menos desde el mediodía del día anterior, justo después de haber colgado el teléfono tras hablar con un policía. Había derramado todas las lágrimas que podía haber guardadas en su cuerpo después de oír la voz de aquel sargento decirle aquellas palabras que nunca quiso ni pensó que fuese a oír.

\- "Su marido, Aomine Daiki, ha fallecido por un disparo en el pecho".

" _Es desde entonces que mis domingos_

 _siempre han sido tristes._

 _Las lágrimas mi agua,_

 _el dolor mi pan"._

No pudo hacer otra cosa desde entonces que llorar y preguntarse por qué había sido él y no otro policía cualquiera, por qué tenía que haber sido un disparo justo en el corazón, por qué no se había quedado en casa con él, por qué no había muerto él en lugar de Aomine. El dolor era insoportable para él, tener que saber que después de aquel "Volveré al mediodía" de todos los días no volvería a oír su voz nunca más, que el pequeño beso que le había dado antes de irse, que las últimas palabras que Aomine oyó de él fueron "Ten cuidado", saber que no le había hecho caso y por eso ya no volvería.

" _Un domingo oscuro._

 _Este último domingo,_

 _cariño por favor vuelve a mí"._

Todas las llamadas que llegaban a su teléfono fijo eran amigos para preguntar cómo estaba, o para darle el pésame, pero el rubio no había vuelto a responder al teléfono desde la noticia, no quería que nadie le recordase que el hombre al que amaba estaba muerto. Pasadas varias horas el teléfono cesó de sonar y en lugar de eso empezó a sonar su móvil, la foto que apareció en la pantalla de este hizo que Kise respondiese de una vez sabiendo que era con quien mejor le venía hablar, o a quien mejor era contarle sus intenciones.

\- ¿Kise-kun?- Preguntó la voz de Kuroko en tono muy triste al otro lado de la línea, Kise respondió con un "Hm" afirmativo.- ¿Cómo estás?- Por su tono de voz sabía que también había estado llorando por la noticia.

\- ¿Cómo crees Kurokocchi?- Preguntó en tono inexpresivo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Es mejor si hablamos en persona.

\- No hace falta, hablaré con Aominecchi.

" _Habrá un sacerdote, un ataúd,_

 _una lápida y una mortaja._

 _Habrá flores para tí, flores y un ataúd"._

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿Con Aomine-kun?- Preguntó confundido, Kise asintió separando un poco el teléfono de su oído.

\- Voy a ir con él, quiero verle.- Dijo justo antes de colgar el teléfono y dejarlo a un lado.

El rubio se levantó por primera vez del sofá desde el día anterior y fue a su habitación a coger una camisa del armario, volvió al salón e hizo un nudo en esta creando un collar de tela que se colocó alrededor del cuello. No tardaron en hacerse oír los golpes en la puerta del apartamento, ya que Kuroko había acudido inmediatamente junto a Kagami para detener la locura que Kise estaba por hacer, mientras el primero llamaba incesantemente al teléfono fijo de la casa, Kagami gritaba y trataba de abrir la puerta para hacerle entrar el razón.

\- ¡Kise! ¡Abre la puerta!- Gritó el más alto golpeando esta intentando tirarla.

\- ¡Kise-kun, abre por favor!

" _Bajo los árboles en flor será mi último viaje,_

 _mis ojos estarán abiertos para_

 _poder verte por última vez"._

Kise hizo caso omiso al intento de sus amigos por detenerle y se subió a una silla con la camisa alrededor del cuello, observando aquella pared que Aomine y él planeaban llenar con fotos suyas y de su futura familia, aunque ahora mismo solo tenía una foto del día de su boda en un marco con la inscripción "Solo es nuestro comienzo". Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por las mejillas de Kise mientras este ataba una de las mangas de la camisa a la lámpara que había en el techo.

\- A-Aominecchi...- Sollozó levantando uno de sus pies de la silla.

" _No tengas miedo de mis ojos,_

 _te siguen amando incluso en mi muerte"._

Cuando Kagami logró derribar la puerta del apartamento ya era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo ahora inerte de Kise colgaba del techo atado con una de las camisas de Aomine, toda su cara estaba roja y mojada por haber estado llorando desconsoladamente mientras miraba la foto de su boda queriendo que el momento más feliz de su vida fuese su último recuerdo. Aquel que pudiera hacerle olvidar todo el dolor de aquel domingo oscuro.

" _Mi último domingo"._


End file.
